Stuck like goo
by littlepiggy27
Summary: Mr. Davenport was inventing something and wanted to involve Chase to built it with him. Turns out, the next morning, Chase gets allergic reaction to the stuff that was in side the invention. Meanwhile,Trent is after Adam, Bree, and Leo who are stuck in school from the weather that caused the flood to run everywhere. Davenport&Chase are stuck home trying to fix Chase's problem(ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

**_Donald's_**_** POV**_

I was in the lab working on one of my inventions, I, am, awesome! Anyways, Chase just walked in the lab.

I turned around.

''Hey Buddy, whats up.'' I said. He yawned.

''Nothing.'' He starts.

''I'm just tired, I thought I could get some rest.'' He said, then walked to his capsule. I frowned. I walked towards him.

''Chase it's like 3:00 in the afternoon.'' I said.

''I know Mr. Davenport, I'm just really tired.'' He said, then closed his capsule.

''Wh- hey.'' I said, then opened his capsule.

''Mr. Davenport!'' He shouted.

''How about you help me on something, come here.'' I said. He got out of his capsule.

''Like what?'' He asked, closing his capsule, then walked towards me.

''I'm working on an invention, I don't know what to name it yet but I need a little help on it...so, will you help?'' I asked smiling.

''Me, help you?'' He asked pointing at me.

''That's crazy.'' He said.

''Aw, come on Chase, it'll be fun.'' I said.

''Yeah but, Why me?'' He asked.

''Because, I figured you are smarter than me, so, I thought that maybe we could, you know, Bound together father like son, right?'' I asked. He sighed. Then looked at me.

''Well, I guess I could help you.'' He said.

''Yes!'' I said balling my fist up.

''Alright here's what I want you to do.'' I said.

_**Adam's POV**_

I walked in the kitchen and saw Leo getting something to drink. I snuck in quietly. He grabbed the glass of milk and put it up to his mouth, then stopped.

_**Leo's POV**_

As I grabbed the glass of milk. I stopped. I knew Adam was right behind me. I thought that I should play a little trick of him. I looked at the glass of milk in my hands. I smiled a little.

''I just came to thinking that I'm not really thirsty, Hm, I guess I could leave this glass of Milk out in case someone wants it.'' I said,then I put the glass of milk down beside the sink, grabbed a bendy straw and laid it beside the milk, then I left my spot, walking pretending not to see Adam, and I hid behind a corning. Adam frowned in confusion.

Adam looked around and looked back at the glass of milk.

''ooh Milk.'' Adam said, then grabbed the bendy straw I laid their and he grabbed the glass of milk and the bendy straw inside the glass of milk and suddenly. The balloon that was inside the glass of milk, popped, and the milk spattered all over Adam.

I came out laughing. He turned around, holding the empty glass of milk.

''Gotcha.'' I laughed.

''Who's the loser now Adam?'' I said.

''Ha Ha Ha, very funny Leo.'' He said, grabbing a rag, cleaning him self off.

''How did you know I was behind you anyways?'' Adam asked.

''oh Adam, I know all of your 'sneaky little tricks' anyhow.'' I said. The front door suddenly opened. My mom and Bree walked through the door with groceries. I looked at Adam.

''Hid the evidence.'' I whispered loudly.

''Leo, there is no evidence to hid.'' Adam said.

My eye lids fell down.

''Adam, Leo, a little help please.'' My mom said, walking towards the kitchen. My mom and Bree gasped, looking at Adam and the spieled milk.

''Adam, clean this mess up right now.'' My mom said.

''bu-''

''No buts Adam, now clean it up.'' Mom said. Adam looked at me. I smiled.

''Yeah, Adam, clean your MESS, up.'' I teased.

''I know you made this mess too Leo.'' She caught me. Then Bree and mom put the groceries. It started raining out. We all looked out the windows.

''It's pouring out.'' Bree said.

''Yeah.'' Adam said, looking worried.

''Guys, down worry, its just a little rain.'' I said.

''Leo's right.'' Mom said, walking up to me, putting her hands on my shoulders.

''Don't be so hard on your self.'' She said. I smiled at her.

''NO Leo, it's not that.'' Bree said. I frowned.

''Then what?'' I asked.

''Look, it's going to flood the roads tomorrow, while whe're at school.'' Bree explained.

''Yeah, It's gonna rain here on out tomorrow and to night.'' Adam added.

''Yeah, we're gonna be stuck in school for the hole day till it clears out, and if Tasha's at work, she's gonna be stuck at work, Mr. Davenport's gonna be stuck at home.'' Bree added.

''Well at least someone pays attention to the news.'' Mom said looking at me. We both laugh.

''Guys this isn't funny.'' Bree said.

''Okay, Okay, Guys look.'' Mom said, walking over to Bree and Adam getting between them, putting a hand on there backs.

''You two are just over reacting, maybe there is no flood, and if there is, good luck.'' She then walked off. there mouths slam open.

I rolled my eyes, then we all headed down to the lab.

''Hey Mr. Davenport.'' Adam and Bree said walking towards them. He turned around.

''Oh hey guys.'' He replied.

''So, what exactly are you two doing?'' I asked.

''Oh, Chase and I are working on an invention-''

''Were working on an invention.'' Chase interrupted, walking up to us.

''It broke.'' He said holding it.

''What!? How?'' Big D asked, taking it away from him.

''I don't know, I guess it fell or something.'' Chase explained.

''what's that gooey stuff coming out?'' I asked. We all looked closely.

''I don't know, but when it fell it splattered all over me and it went in my mouth.'' Chase explained.

''Whoa.'' We all said.

''Um, maybe you should go change'' Big D said looking at Chase up and down.

''Good choice.'' Chase agreed. Then he walked out. We sighed.

''Hey? Is it raining?'' Big D asked.

''Yeah.'' Bree.

Tasha POV

Later, We all sat in the kitchen eating, Then Chase walked in the kitchen. We all looked at him.

''feel better?'' Donald asked Taking a sip of his drink.

''What does it look like?'' Chase snapped. Then shook his head.

''What's your problem?'' Adam asked looking at him.

''Yeah.'' Leo added.

''Guys leave him alone.'' I said.

''Nothing.'' Chase said. Then sighed

''Are you okay?'' Donald asked. Looking at Chase in worried. Chase looked at him.

''Yeah, I'm fine.'' He replied. Then suddenly, we all looked at Chase.

''Um, Chase, your ear is bleeding.'' Leo announced. That caught Chase's attention. His head popped up. Donald looked worried.

''You're kidding?'' Chase panicked. Adam, Bree and Leo shook there heads no. Chase felt his ear and looked at his fingers.

''Mr. Davenport?'' Chase stood up. Donald stood up.

''okay guys don't worry, it'll be alright.'' Donald soothed.

''Alright, Big D his ear is bleeding.'' Donald touched his ear and there was a little blood on hi his fingers.

''I know Leo, this happens to people all the time.'' Donald assumed, walking towards the kitchen sink to wash his hands. Then Chase started coughing.I looked at him.

''Are you okay?'' I asked. He nodded.

''I'm fine.'' He mumbled.

''Okay.'' I said. Not sure. He got up from his seat and just stood there.

''Is it hot in here to you guys?'' He asked.

''No, Why? it's like 40 degrees in here, how can you possibly be hot?'' Donald asked.

''Sweetie you're not getting sick are you?'' I asked.

''No.'' He replied. ''You're not going to school tomorrow.'' Donald said. Then Chase walked down to the lab.

_**Donald's POV**_

I walked down stairs ad looked out the windows, I walked in the kitchen where Adam, Bree and Leo was at looking out the windows.

''Um, guys?'' I said, waving my hand across Bree face. Then Adams face. Then I looked at Leo, and did one wave across his face. I walked to the coffee pot and fixed some coffee.

''So, how did everyone sleep?'' I asked. They all turned around at the same time.

''You know, I don't think we should go to school.'' Bree said.

''You're, you're changing the subject here, what's- Whta's going on here? I though you loved school.'' I said taking a sip of the coffee. they all got up walking towards me.

''oh I do, but the rain.'' She said.

''oh come on guys, it's just a little rain.'' I said.

''I know.'' She sighed.

''Oh well.'' She said.

''Bye Se ya tomorrow.'' She said getting rain jacket and headed out the door. I looked at the door she walked out in confused. I looked at Leo I confusion. He looked back at me.

''Long story.'' He explained.

''Ah.'' I whispered.

''Bye Mr. Davenport.'' Adam said, Then grabbed his rain coat, So did Leo.

''Bye Big D.'' Leo said.

''Bye guys.'' I replied.

Later, Chase walked out the elevator door. I looked at him.

''Whoa!'' I said I shocked. Walking towards him.

''Your face is a little orange.'' I said.

''What!?'' Chase shouted. Then he ran to the bathroom, I followed him. He was looking through the mirror.

''Mr. Davenport why is my face orange?!'' He shouted.

''Okay, don't panic alright just, hold on, come here.'' I ordered.

''Here, sit down, pull a chair up near the sink.'' I said. And so he did. I grabbed a rag and I put it on his forehead.

''Hold that on your forehead.'' I said.

''What are you doing?'' Chase asked.

''You'll see.'' I replied. Then I grabbed a chair and pulled next to him. I pinched his skin and pulled a little bit of dried skin off him. He looked at it in shocked.

''Is that?-''

''Yep.'' I interrupted.

''How is that?-''

''Possible?'' I interrupted again.

''I have KNOW Idea.' I said, piling more dried skin off.

''I'm done.'' I said. We stood up and I saw that Chase's nose stared bleeding.

''Oh my god.'' I panicked and grabbed a dry rag and held it up to his nose.

''What?'' He asked. ''Your nose is bleeding.'' I told him.

''What?!'' He shouts.

''Don't worry okay.'' I soothed.

''Hey, you know that invention, I built and you BROKE it.

''Yeah.'' He replied. I took the rag off and laid it beside the sink.

''Well, you have a allergic reaction to the goo that was in side when it splattered on you.'' I explained.

''Yeah, you're right, maybe that's why I feel so itchy.'' He said, scratching his arms.

''Here.'' I said.

''What's that?'' He asked.

''It's cream to put on your face, or wherever you feel itchy at.'' I explained.

I laid the cream down beside the sink and I laid a hand on his shoulder.

_**Bree's POV**_

I walked towards my locker and put my books up and I closed it. I saw Adam walking towards his locker, I followed.

''Hey Adam.'' I greeted.

''Oh hey Bree.'' He greeted back.

''So what's up?'' I asked.

''Nothing.'' He replied.

''Oh, cool.'' I said, looking Innocent. Leo came walking towards us.

''Hey Leo.'' I greeted.

''Hey Bree.'' He greeted back.

''So what's up.'' I asked.

''Oh nothing, I fell a sleep during class, Got detention after school.'' He said.

''So what's going?'' Leo asked.

''Nothing.'' Adam and I said, while I smiled and laughed a little and while he closed his locker. ''Bree? What, did, you do?'' Leo asked looking at me.

''Nothing.'' I said, with a laugh. Adam and Leo looked at each other nodding there heads once like there planing something. Adam picked me up and through me over his shoulders. He put me down near predicable perry's office.

''Hey!'' I shouted.

''What, do, you do?'' Leo asked again. I sighed.

''Fine, Alright.'' I gave in. I walked in front of Leo.

''You see that girl over there?'' I said,

pointing at her.

''Yeah.'' Adam and Leo replied.

''Okay, I told her that Trent beats up little boys and that he was Cheating on her.'' I explained, then I looked at Leo.

''Ooooh.'' Adam and Leo said.

''Smooth.'' Adam said. We looked at Adam in annoyed face. Leo and I shook our heads.

''Anyways now Trent's after me.'' I said.

''What!?'' They shouted.

''Why is Trent after you?'' Leo asked.

''Oh he's not.''

''But, you just said-''

''He's after you guys.'' I interrupted Leo.

''What!?'' Adam and Leo shouted again.

''He was after you guys and Chase, but Chase isn't here right now.'' Bree said, then struggled her shoulders.

''Why us? why not you?'' Leo cried, Doing hand motions.

''Because Leo, I'm a girl.'' I explained, walking and turning around in front of him.

''Oh.'' Leo said. Leo gasped.

''But why!?'' Leo asked again.

''Why couldn't he just beat some other kid up instead, he beats us up we're brothers!'' Leo said.

''You just answered your own question.'' I said. I stood up, and let his eye lids fall.

''Oh.'' Leo said. I rolled my eyes and I walked away.

_**Adam's POV**_

Trent walked towards Leo and I. ''Hey, I will beat you up.'' Trent said coming up to Leos face. ''Okay, well could you do it after I have I detention.'' Leo said in frightening. Then Trent got away from Leos face. ''This isn't over.'' Trent said, pointing at Leo and I. Then He walked away. ''Phew, that was a close one.'' I said in relief Leo nodded, with his eye-browse raised up.

Later after class, I went to my locker. I saw Leo in my locker. I looked at him.

''Leo why are you in my locker?'' I asked.

''Get, Me, OUT OF HERE?!'' He shouted. I did what I was asked to do.

''He sighed, whipping his shoulder.

''Trent, put me in the locker!'' Leo shouted.

''Why?'' I asked. ''Oh jeez I don't know, maybe he's OUT, TO GET US!'' Leo shouted once more.

''ohhh, that make sense, I said, then put my stuff in my locker.

The bell rang, Bree came over to us., Walked 3 feet in front of principle Perrys door.

''Hey guys'' She said smiling. We looked at her with a angry expression on our face. She frowned.

''What?'' She asked. We walked a little closer to to her. She sighed in annoyed.

''Is this about Trent, come on guys, You guys have got to except that, I'm a girl and he just wants you guys as bate.''

''He put me in a LOCKER.'' Leo said.

''Okay, it's not that bad, I mean, what can possibly go wrong?'' She asked. Then lightning struck with thunder while printable Perry's door door opened with her standing by it, with that the lights flickered on and off for only a second.

''Ahhh!'' We screamed. Then principle Perry rushed towards us.

''Hey guys! Dooley.'' principle Perry said. Leos mouth slammed opened.

''I have good news and bad new.'' She said.

''What?'' Bree asked.

''Well.'' She swallowed.

''The bad new is, We're stuck in side the school.'' She said.

''What!?'' Leo and Bree asked looking at ech other.

''Guys didn't you hear her, she said, 'We're stuck in side the school'.'' I said.

''Wait, what!'' I said. They shook there head then looked back at printable Perry.

''What's that good news?'' Bree asked.

''I got free coupons.'' She said, showing us.

''What?!'' Leo and Bree asked.

''Guys! again. Free coupons.'' I said, then Smiled and held one of the coupons. Then gave them back.

''I can't believe this.'' Bree said, sounding worried.

''I know, I mean, free coupons.'' I said. Then they looked at me.

''Adam!'' Bree and Leo said. I looked at them. We walked up to principle Perry.

''principle Perry.'' Bree said. ''What.'' She said harshly.

''When exactly are we getting out?'' She asked.

''Um, Probably when the sun rises why?'' She explained.

''Great.'' Bree said, throwing her hands in the air a little.

''Don't worry kid, if I was you, I'd supper speed right out of here.'' Printable Perry said.

''Yeah, But we can't because of the flood.'' Bree explained.

''Oh,yeah, right.'' She said.

''Oh well, what do you got to lose.'' Principal Perry said., then walked away. We all sighed.

''Now what?'' I asked.

''I don't know.'' Leo answered.

''We're stuck here.'' Bree said.

_**Hey guys how was that, Hope you enjoyed it, there's more, see ya later! BYE!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Donald's POV**_

I was in the lab with Chase trying to fix his problem.

''Are you done yet?'' He asked, while I was putting on cream on his face.

''Not yet, hold still.'' I said.

''Ugh, it itches.'' He whined.

''I know hold still.'' I said again.

''There, all done.' I said.

''Thank you.'' He said, Then stood up and sneezed. He sneezed and got it everywhere.

''Great, you glitched.'' I said.

''I'm sorry Mr. Davenport.'' He said.

''Don't worry Chase.'' I soothed. Later, I walked in the kitchen to fix something for the both of us can eat. Then Chase walked in I looked at him.

''Hey! where's the cream I put on your face Chase?'' I asked harshly.

''I, washed, it off.'' He replied, harshly back. I sighed in annoyed.

''Chase you have to keep that stuff on your face.''

He sighed.

''But Mr. Davenport this stuff isn't working, do you have anything else to use?'' He asked, walking towards me scratching his arm. I sighed.

''Well that's because you need to wait long enough to work, and no I do not have anything else beside what we're using right now, Now sit down?'' I asked. He groaned. I grabbed the cream.

''Wait what are you doing?'' He asked.

''I, am putting this cream on your face.'' I explained.

''What, no it burns.'' He said.

''Well, to bad hold still.'' I said.

''There, done.'' I said. He sighed. He got up.

''This stuff is itchy.'' He complained.

''I know, and stop scratching it you're gonna make it worse!'' I shouted. Then walking over to the couch. As I was about to sit down. I turned around and still scratching at his arms and face.

''Stop scratching at it Chase I told you're going to make it worse.'' I said.

''I can't help it, It's itchy.'' He replied. I sighed in annoyed. I walked in the kitchen and grabbed the oven mitts and headed back to Chase and put them on him.

''Hey, Mr. Davenport.''

''I'm sorry Chase, but I had no choice, your scratching's only gonna make it worse, now, keep those on all day till your rash goes away.'' He groaned.

''Fine.'' He sighed.

''Good.''Then I walked off.

_**Leo's POV**_

Adam and I were hiding n two big trash cans in front of the water fountain. We both had walky talkies.

''Is it clear?'' Adam asked, talking in to the walky talky.

''I don't, go check, Over.'' I replied.

''No you go check, Over?''

''No you go check, over?''

''No you go check, over?''

''No you go check, over?''

''Why don't you just both check?'' we heard someone.

''Hey good Idea, hey Leo,lets both check, 1, 2,-''

''No Adam it's a trap.'' I interrupted.

Adam and I got out of the trash cans. I saw Trent grabbed Adam by the shirt on his shoulders.

''Hey Leo, don't get out it's a trap!'' Adam said.

My eye lids fell.

''Okay Trent, put him down, and lets just, RUN!'' I said, then Adam and I ran in the lunch room, As we ran in the lunch room. There were a basketball game going on. Adam I saw Bree who was sitting there on her phone. Adam and I looked at each other and back at Bree. Tent was right behind us. So we ran.

''Bree!'' We shouted, as we ran. I don't know why. But it felt slow motion. Trent was after us. Bree looked at us as we got closer and we both bumped in to her and we knocked her over. she got up. ''What!? is your problem?!'' She asked knocking dirt off her legs and arms.

''Trent! Trent's our problem!'' I answered pointing him. Adam and I stood up.

''You guys are gonna pay! and her too.'' Trent said. Then Trent walked off. We looked at Bree.

''Why were you two running anyways?'' Bree asked.

''Trent is trying to kill,us.'' I answered.

''Yeah, and its all your fault.'' Adam added.

''Oh my fault, my fault!'' Bree replied. Then she stopped and thought for a second.

''Alright now I can see your point'' She said.

_**Bree's POV**_

Principal Perry walked out of her office and walked towards us.

''Hey, kids!'' She shouted. She was wearing a ballerina outfit on. Leo screamed like a girl almost. Then just our luck. The power went out for a moment. Leo sighed in relief.

''Ahh.''

''Hey! what happened to lights?'' Principal Perry asked.

''Keep them on.'' Adam said. Then power cut back off.

''No! Leave them off! Leave them off!'' Leo screamed. Principal Perry walked towards us.

''Principle Perry, Why are you wearing a ballerina outfit?'' I asked.

''Oh this, this is nothing,my close are all dirty, so I'm stuck with this.'' She explained.

''Well that explains everything.'' Leo teased. Perry jump at Leo a little. Later, It stared raining hard.

School led out an hour ago and we're all still stuck in school, because of the weather. There was no signal on my phone, OR anyone else.

I sighed. Then Adam and Leo ran down the hall and to Adam locker where I was.

''Let me guess, you guys are running from Trent and want my help.''

''Hey you're catching up already.'' Adam said putting a hand on my shoulder. I rolled my eyes and stood up. Trent came running down. He ran towards.

''I told you you're gonna pay.'' Trent said.

''And you.'' Trent said, pointing at me.

''Is it to late to run now?'' Leo asked up to my ear.

''Maybe, but I'll take that chance.'' I answered. Then we all ran in the lunch room.

''Can I just? supper speed around him'' I said.

''Hey bionic freaks.'' Trent shouted.

''Wait, Why is he fighting us, he knows where bionic.'' I said.

''Well duh, Bree everyone knows in the world knows about us.'' Adam said, walking slowly up to Trent. Trent threw a ball at Adam and Adam turned around and shot his heat vision near Trent. Luckily no one was in here. ''Hey hey hey, watch it you freak.'' Trent said then ran out the door.

''Yeah!'' Leo and I shouted.

''Wait a go!'' I shouted. Adam looked confused.

''What. Oh my heat vision slipped out.'' Leo and I looked at each other. Then we shook our heads. Then we all walked off.

_**Chase's POV**_

We were stuck at home and I was on the couch watching TV when. Mr. Davenport walked in.

''Hey Chase, How's the rash on your face?'' I heard Mr. Davenport asked getting something to drink in the fridge. I started dozing off to rest. I assumed he was looking at me.

''Chase.'' Mr. Davenport said. Then walked towards me. I felt him covering me up with a blanket and put my lags laying on the couch. Then I fell a sleep.

**Donald's POV**

After I got Chase covered up. the door opened.

''Douglas, where have you been?'' I asked walking up to him.

''Relax DONNIE, I had to run to the store this morning. GOT stuck in traffic.'' Douglas said.

''We're are the kids?'' Douglas asked.

''The're stuck in school because of the floods and the weather.'' I explained, walking in the kitchen, as he followed. I saw Douglas look at Chase.

''What's wrong Chase, and why is his face orange and covered in cream!? Donald?'' I looked at Chase.

''LONG story.'' I replied, washing my hands walking towards them.

''Hm.'' Douglas said, walking in the kitchen.

Later, Chase woke up from his nap and sat up. He took the mitts off and scratched his arms.

''Hey! no! you put those back on mister!'' I shouted, as I pointed at Chase. I noticed I startled Chase, he jump when I got on to him. Douglas watched as I did that. I went back in the kitchen.

_**Douglas POV**_

I looked at Donald and Chase. Donnie was cooking, Chase was sitting down, with his arms crossed. I got up ad head to the couch and sat down. Chase looked at me. He put his arm to me. I looked at Donnie and looked at Chase. I scratched his arm.

''Wha- Douglas no I told Chase he's gonna make it worse.'' I said.

''fine.'' I said then we sat back crossing our arms.

_**Donald's POV**_

I was cooking something and I suddenly smell something burning. Douglas sat up and walked over to the kitchen. Chase looked at us.

''What?'' Chase asked sitting up.

''Whats burning Donald?'' Douglas asked.

''I don't know'' I said. We looked everywhere in the kitchen. But I knew where it was. There was smoke everywhere. Douglas and I coughed a little.

''What do DONNIE?'' Douglas asked.

''I don't know! I think I-'' I got cut off by the fire alarm going off. Chase fell to the ground and screamed.

''Ahhhhhhhh!turn it off!, turn it off!'' Chase cried, covering his ears, with the oven mitts he had on his hands.

''We're trying Chase.'' I shouted while Douglas and I were trying to get rid of the smoke. Then the fire alarm went off and the smoke went away. Douglas hopped down off the chair and I putt the rag up. We both rush to Chase who was still on the floor. covering his ears. We helped him up. ''Are you okay?'' I asked while were helping Chase up. He sniffled.

''Yeah.'' Chase replied. He took the oven mites off and rubbed his eyes. I looked closly at his eyes. So did Douglas.

''Are you, are you crying?' Douglas asked.

''No!'' Chase starts.

''I got smoke in my eyes.'' He said, then put his hand on his face. Then Douglas and I looked at him in concerned and I rubbed his back and Douglas squeezed his neck.

_**Adam's POV**_

We were in school and Principal Perry walked out of her office Bree, Leo and I walked towards her.

''Hey principal Perry, who's...soccer shirt are you wearing?'' Bree asked.

''Oh this. Mine, you can't have it!'' She said.

''Hey, you kid, yeah you, come here.'' principal Perry said looking at another kid, walked off. We back away.

''Hey there Trent Hide.'' Bree said. Then we looked around and here was no where. So we just stood here.

''What are we gonna do?'' Leo asked.

''I don't know, act casual.'' Bree said. I looked around again and turned around and put my fist under my chin crossing my arms. Bree and Leo looked at me and rolled their eyes.

''Well, well, well looked what we have here.'' he said balling his fist up . I stood up not acting 'Casaul'.

''Isn't obvious, it's Bree, Leo and me Duh, mow stop we're trying to act casual.'' I explained. Bree rolled her eyes.

''What do you want TRENT?'' Bree asked.

''You know what I want,for you to tell that girl.'' Trent start, as he pointed at her.

''That I love her.'' Trent cried.

''Ummm, No.''

''What Bree, just go and tell that girl the truth, please.'' Leo begged.

''Why should I'' Bree asked crossing her arms.

''Guys it not hard, watch and learn.'' I said, stepping up.

''Hey girl, Trent love you.'' I shouted from across the school.

''their now was that so hard?'' I asked, looking at Bree and Leo.

''Um, Adam.'' Leo said.

''Yeah Leo.''

''I think you might have told to the wrong girl.'' Leo said.

''Ohhh, so that's why she looked weird, I thought you wanted to tell that girl to make the other girl jealous.'' I said. with a smile. Trent looked mad.

''Run!'' Bree said, then we ran and Trent ran after us. We his behind some trash cans.

''Just remember. We're still stuck in school, so I have all day.'' Trent said.

_**hey guys how was that? I hope you enjoyed it, see ya later!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Douglas Pov**_

I was sitting on the couch and looked at Chase who was sitting on the couch sleeping. I looked around to see if Donald was around. I got up slowly, grabbed a blanket, and covered Chase up.

''Douglas!'' Donald shouted popped out behind the couch.

''Ah!'' I shouted startled.

''Jeeze Donnie, next time, let me know when you're gonna pop out on someone.''

''What are you doing, let him sleep.''

'I was just putting a blanket on him, do you want a father to see there son sleeping without a blanket?''

Donald sighed.

''I guess not.'' Donald replied, then walked over to me.

Later, Donald was looking something up on the computer.

''Hey, Douglas I think I found something.'' I heard Donald say.

''This better be good.'' I said, As I walked towards him.

''Look, we can make Chases rash go away, we can make some kind of, goo, but it's gotta be green.'' Donald explained.

''Okay, well how are we going to make it?''

''I don't know.''

Later, Chase woke up and started to scratch.

''Hey hey hey don't scratch it, jeez kid.'' I said.

''Sorry, it's itching.''

''I know Chase.'' I said, the I sat beside him. Chase sighed. Donald rushed in with something.

''Doulas! I got it.'' Donald said.

''Found what?''

''The goo, to put on Chases face.''

''Oh.''

''To put on who's face now?'' Chase sitting up.

''Chase, look, We found-''

''You.''

''I found, some ggo to help your rash go away.'' Donald said.

''Really, where is it?''

''Right here.'' Donald said.

''Now, hold still.'' Donald said. Then Donald put the goo on him face.

''And you're sure this will work?'' Chase asked.

''I think.''

''You think!?''

''Chase don't panic alright, I'm sure Donald knows what hes doing.'' I bent down to Donald.

''You do know what you're doing right?''

''Don't ask just do'' Donald replied. I sighed. Then put some goo on Chases arms.

After we were done. we got up and looked at Chase.

''Okay, now, how do you feel?'' Donald asked.

''I feel.'' Chase started, then got up.

''Uh oh.'' Chase said.

''What!?'' We said in worried.

He looked like he was about to sneeze. ''Is he.''I asked

''Yep.'' Donald. Then Chase snot cannons on us.

''Okay! plan B'' I said.

**Leo's POV**

Adam, Bree and I were hiding somewhere where Trent can never find us.  
''You do realize, That you're hiding behind me right.'' Principle Perry said.

''Would it kill you to shower once in a while.'' I said looking at her.

''Oh look here comes.'' Bree said. Then we hid again.

''Hey, you won't happen to see, kids running around have.'' We heard Trent.

''Kids! Uh no, there's kids everywhere, Why?'' Perry said.

''Oh nothing, just- Hey!'' Trent said, then principle Perry hid behind us.

''AH HA!, Found you, now, you're gonna pay.'' Trent said, then balled his fist up. He stopped.

''Wait a sec.'' Trent said.

''We're missing one.'' Trent said.

''Missing?'' I said.

''Yeah yeah yeah, the nerdy kid.'' Trent said. We all looked at each other in confused.

''Ohhhhhhh, yeah him, yeah he's at home.'' Bree said.

''Oh, so its just you 3.'' He said walking up to us as we backed up.

''Yeah, um can you do this quickly, I have a curfew tonight I call the library.'' Adam said. We all looked at Adam. He looked at us.

''What the library's quiet.'' Adam said. We looked at Trent.

''You better run.'' Trent said, then we ran.

_**Donalds POV**_

I walked in the lab and saw my youngest on the floor.

''Chase!'' I rushed to him.

''Chase'' I said in worry. Then he moved and groaned a little. I sighed in relief as I sat beside him.

''Are you okay?'' I asked looking down at him. He looked at me.

''My back, is hurting, because of your stupid goo.'' Then winked in pain.

''I didn't put anything on your back.'' I said.

''Yeah Douglas did just right after he left.'' He mumbled a little.

''Wait was your back itchy?'' I asked.

''Yeah, It's burning.''

''Flip over I'll tak a look.'' I said. Then he flipped over slowly on to his stomach. I lifted his shirt up a little.

''Whoa okay, um, this does not look good at all.'' I said looking at it, then I looked at Chase.

''What!?'' He asked.

''Um, nothing.'' I said then put his shirt down.

''Here get up.'' I said.

''What was on my back?''

''Well, pilled skin and a rash.'' I explained. Chase started scratching.

''Hey hey, don't scratch at it, and wheres your mitts at?'' I asked.

''Up stairs.'' He said as e started scratching again. I sighed in annoyed.

''Stop scratching you're gonna make it worse.'' I said. Then he stopped and sighed.

''And wheres Douglas?'' I asked, walking to the computer. He followed.

''At the store.'' He said still scratching.

''At the store!? it's raining and the're floods everywhere, what is he doing at the store that so important?'' I asked.

''Uh, he said he was getting food.'' He explained still scratching.

''Food, is that so important then trying to help you get rid of your rash.'' I said. He stopped scratching and looked at me still had his hand on his other hand.

'' Well, we are still human.'' Chase said then continued scratching. I looked at him.

''And stop scratching.'' I said. then he stopped. Douglas came in. We looked at him.

''Douglas where have you been?'' I asked.

''To go get food, why?''

''Well where is it than?'' I asked.

''Uh, yeah, I get hungry on he way back.'' Douglas said. I rolled my eyes.

''Well we have Chase we have to take care of, he won't stop scratching.'' Douglas looked at Chase.

''When will you listen?'' Douglas said.

''Says the guys who went out in the pouring rain and floods.'' Chase said.

''Look, Douglas you're gonna get more goo, while I stay with Chase.''

''Why me?'' Douglas asked.

''Douglas just do it.'' I said.

''Fine, I'll do it, but don't ask me to do-'' Douglas got cut off by a racket up stairs. We all ran up their.

''What was that?'' I asked walking in the kitchen.

''I don't know, it was probably just-'' Douglas got cu off again by something breaking.

''There it is again.'' Chase said.

''I know. But where is it coming from?'' I asked, as we walked in the living room.

''Uh, Mr. Davenport.'' I herd Chase said.

''Yeah.'' I replied as I turned around.

''I think I solved our problems.'' He said, pointing at something behind me.

'' I turned around and there was 3 white mice sitting at the lamp near the couch.

''Hey look it's the 3 blind mice.'' Douglas said. I turned back around.

''Now we have another problem on our hands.'' I said. Then we all looked at each other.

_**Hey guys. how was that? Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was gonna update yesterday, I was a little busy. Anyways. Hope you enjoyed it, I'll catch ya later on the nex Chapter! BYE! XD**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chase's POV**_

'' What are we gonna do Mr. Davenport?'' I asked, just standing there.

''Know sudden move. Okay.'' Mr. Davenport replied. Mr. Davenport walked slowly towards me and Douglas. Then Mr. Davenport tripped over his own shoes. The mice ran away.

''Aww, great, now what are we gonna do?'' Mr. Davenport asked, looking at us.

''Well, we could try finding them.'' Douglas said.

Mr Davenport and I rolled our eyes.

**_Brees POV_**

I was walking down near principle Parry's office. Till Leo and Adam ran towards. But Leo ran towards me in horror.

''Bree!'' Leo yelled.

''Leo, what are you doing?'' I asked, while he held me shoulders looking at me with wide eyes and mouth.

''I can't, take it anymore!'' Leo started.

''You have, to tell the truth!'' Leo explained.

''Okay, okay, I will. But please get of me.'' I said. Leo looked at his hands.

''Oh yeah sorry.'' Leo said, then pulled his hands away from my shoulders.

''Bree you gotta stop.'' Adam said.

''Okay! I will, just hold on.'' I said.

''Hey wait a minute.'' Leo said. I looked at Leo in annoyed.

''What.'' I said.

''Why isn't Trent running after you?'' Leo asked.

''Oh ummm, I snuck out of his sight, and I hid.'' I explained. Leo and Adam

''Bree how could you!'' Leo said.

''Yeah!'' Adam added.

''I thought we were family.''

Yeah!'' Adam added again.

''You could have told me, and leave Adam as the bate.'' Leo said.

''Yeah! Wait what?'' Adam said. Leo and I rolled our eyes.

''Leo, that was hours ago.'' I said. Leos eye lids fell down.

''That was 10 minuets ago.'' Leo said.

''Leo, get over it, Trent's probably tired by now.'' I said. The we all looked over at Trent who was looked tried and there was sweat running down his forehead and there was sweat on his shirt.

Run while you still have a chance.'' I said. Then we all ran.

_**Chase's Pov**_

I was laying on the couch, while Mr. Davenport and Douglas was chasing after 3 mice around the house. I kept itching and scratching my arms and face. It really, really, really burns. Mr. Davenport doesn't know hoe much it burns. I started to sweat out of my clothes.

Mr. Davenport ran over to the couch chasing after the white mouse. He deeply sighed in annoyed. Then he turned around and looked at me.

''Chase, are you just gonna lay there and just watch us? or are you gonna help.'' Mr. Davenport said. I sighed.

''Mr. Davenport it burns.'' I said as I got up looking at him.

''What burns?'' He asked.

''My skin! The stuff you put on, It's burning.'' I explained then I scratched it.

''Hey! Do not scratch it.'' He said. ''Hey you're sweating.'' Mr. Davenport said. as he got closer.

''Yeah, and?'' I asked, then I continued to scratch.

''Hey, hey, whoa! Stop, just stop scratching.'' He said. In a little worry. Then He walked in the kitchen.

''What are you doing?'' I asked.

''Douglas and I found more of that goo. But! it's sensitive goo, And! it's a special thick goo.'' He explained. Then he grabbed it out of the fridge.

''You freeze it?'' I asked in confused. He set it beside the sink.

''Yeah, you have to, or else it won't work, see it's not frozen, it's gotta be cold, and it yellow so I'm hopping this will work.'' He said. Douglas the walked in as Mr. Davenport grabbed a hand full of goo with is hand and was about to put it on my arms.

''Donald! Where have you been? I thought you were helping.'' Douglas said.

''Douglas, his arm is burning and he keeps scratching it.'' My eyes were burning as Mr. Davenport was putting that goo on my arm. I started to sweat more and I was getting drowsy. I watched Mr. Davenport put the goo on my arms and he then put it on my neck. I started to worry a Little.

''Hey Mr. Davenport, are you sure this is safe for skin?'' I asked.

''Huh, I haven't thought of that.'' Mr. Davenport said then sopped what he was doing.

''Well, what do you have to lose.'' He said with a smile then put the yellow goo in the fridge. Douglas rolled his eyes.

''Donnie, the mice.'' Douglas rushed.

''Douglas stop rushing, we have plenty of time.'' He relied. Then they started to argue. I started to bleed where I've been scratching, It was burning. I started to sweat. It was getting hot. My eye lids fell a little.

''Um, Mr. Davenport.'' I said.

''Douglas.'' I said. Guys.'' I said.

''Guys!''

''Mr. Davenport!'' I said. They still wouldn't listen.

''Douglas!'' I shouted. They turned around fast.

''Not now!'' They shouted then continued. I sighed.

''Mr. Davenport, Douglas!' I shouted. They turned around fast.

''What!'' They said. I then fainted in front of them. I didn't think the yellow goo helped.

_**Donald's POV**_

We were at the couch where we had put Chase down. His eyes were closed. I slapped his cheek a little to wake him up.

''Chase, wake up.'' I calmly whispered,, as I was slapping his cheek a little. He fluttered his eyes to wake up. He looked at us tiredly.

''W-What just happened?'' He asked looking at us.

''You fainted.'' Douglas answered.

Chase rolled my eyes as he sighed in annoyed. Chase looked at the floor. He sat up slowly, still looking at it.

''Um, Mr. Davenport.'' He said.

''What?'' ''Is that Tasha's slippers she bought last Thursday?''

''what?!'' He said then he and Douglas looking over at the floor where the mouse is chewing on one of Tasha's slippers.

''Oh no, Tasha will kill me if she finds out one of her slippers are ruined.'' I said.

''Mr. Davenport look.'' Chase said. pointing ay something. I looked and I saw another mouse chewing on another slipper.

''Oh no, That's it.'' I said then I threw a pillow at the mouse but one of the mouse ran away.

''D'yes! Ha I got him.'' I said then we all walked over to the pillow and I picked it up. The mouse wasn't there.

''Aww! man, how is this possible?'' I asked.

_**Adams pov**_

I was at my Locker with my back turned to it hearing the rain and thunder as lightning struck. I was counting.

It Thundered and lightning once.

''one.'' I struck a long with thunder.

''Two.'' I counted again. Then again.

''Three.''

Then Leo ran towards me.

''Adam!'' Leo shouted. I stood up strait.

''Brees in trouble, we have to help her, come on!'' Leo said.

''Aww man.'' I said.

''Yes! I know come on!''

''No I mean I totally mist count, now I have to start all over.'' Leo rolled his eyes. Then there was Trent with Bree He was dragging here a little.

''You guys think you can get away with this, huh?'' Trent said.

''Let her go Trent'' Leo said.

''Oh yeah, well here.'' He said. then let her go and she rushed over to me and Leo.

''What do you want Trent?'' I said.

''I already told you.'' He replied.

''To tell the truth to my girl.'' Trent almost cried.

We all looked at each other. Then suddenly. lightning struck through the sealing of the roof near us and it mad a black circle kind of.

''Whoa.'' We all said together walking at the blackness that was on the floor. There were people walking up to it. Then Principle opened her door and ran.

''Move! get out of the way!''Perry said. Then she ran us. She looked down at the blackness.

''Principle Perry, why are you wearing pajamas?'' Bree asked.

''Oh this, I was sleeping, in till all this happened.''

''Yeah you might wanna patch that up, or put a bucket under it.'' Bree said looking up there.

''Yeah its not like you're gonna leave anytime soon.'' Trent said. he walked you Leo.

_**Hey guys, sorry I haven;t been updating in a long time, Hope you liked it. I'll see you guys later.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chase's POV**

I was in the living room sitting on the couch scratching my face. I hear a loud noise coming from the hall.

''I'm okay!'' I heard Mr. Davenport. I rolled my eyes and continue scratching. Then Douglas came down stairs with something in his hands.

''Douglas what's that?'' Mr. Davenport asked.

''It's a cage to trap for the little rodents, why you have better idea?'' Douglas asked setting the cage on the table.

''No, cage is good, cage is good.''

I got up and I walked in the kitchen where Douglas and Davenport was at. They then looked at me.

''Ahh!'' They shouted.

''What?'' I asked looking back at them.

''Uhh.'' They said.

''nothing, nothing, you look.'' Davenport starts.

''Great.'' Douglas said.

''You look great.'' Davenport said. I gave them a confused face.

''OKay.'' I said, in confusion. Then I walked down to the lab.

_**Davenport's POV**_

''Okay, we have got to find something else to put on his face, he looks awful.'' I said.

''Wait I thought that was the right goo.'' Douglas said.

''Well, I thought so too, but it's not.'' I replied.

''Wait, you did give him that special goo, right?'' Douglas asked, looking at me deeply.

''Wh-, yes Douglas, what, did you think I switched the two cans of goo?'' I asked looking back at him.

''Witch goo did you put on him?'' Douglas asked. I sighed in annoyed. I walked in the kitchen. I picked the can of goo up that was on the floor.

''I put this go on him.'' I said then put it on the table.

''Are you sure you have the right goo? Donnie.''

''Yes, I'm sure, see look, it even says 'yellow goo, safe for skin.''

Douglas sighed in annoyed as he put his hands on the table, then took them off.

''Ya got the wrong goo Donnie.''

''What! no you said-''

''I! said, purple goo, Donnie the purple goo, and what did you do, you get the yellow goo.''

''you told me to grab the yellow goo, Douglas, the YELLOW, goo.''

''Where's the purple goo Donald?''

''Down in the lab.''

We walked down to the lab

As we got to the lab. I showed Douglas where the purple goo was.

''Here it's on the floor beside the cyber desk'' I said, as we walked towards the cyber desk.

''Wait, I don't understand it was just right here.'' I said.

''Wait, you mean you, put, the goo, right here.'' Douglas said.

''Yes, I put it, right here, and now it's gone.''

''Well, I do see a purple goo stain.'' Douglas said. I looked at Douglas.

_**Adam's POV**_

I was at my locker when Bree walked up to me.

''Okay, I WAN'T, this rain to stop.'' Bree said.

''Yeah me to, hey where's Leo?'' Then Leo ran towards us. He was out of breath.

''You guys, left me.'' Leo said, trying to catch his breath.

Bree laughed a little as I smiled.

''Where have you been?'' Bree said with a smile, Leo stood up bent down a little.

''Me? You're asking me!?''

''Yes, I'm asking you.'' Bree replied. Leo cought up to his breath, and he stood up straight.

''Well I got nothing.'' Leo said.

''Hey, it's 10 pm already.'' Bree said.

''Really.'' Leo said.

''Yeah.''

''Wait, no, but we're still stuck here.'' Bree said.

''Yeah.'' Leo said.

''Hey, where is Trent?'' I said.

''Who cares, i'm just glad he's out of our sight.'' Bree said.

''Yes, but not for long.'' Leo said.

''What do you mean?'' Bree asked turned around towards Leo.

''Trent's coming.'' Leo said.

Brees eyes got widen. Then she turned around. Trent was right there. He walked up to Leo.

''Hit me, but do it quick.'' Leo said as he squinted his eyes while closing them. he opened one eye. then the light went out again. next think I knew. we ran in the lunch room. the lights cut back on.

_**Leo's pov**_

As we ran in the lunch room, we hid behind the door quietly.

''Is he gone!?'' Adam whispered in my ear loud. I shook my head hard making him stop. I looked at Adam in eyes.

''No!'' I shouted.

''Shh.'' Bree said, putting one finger to her mouth. Adam and I mocked her. She rolled her eyes.

''Okay, who's first?'' Bree whispered. I looked at Adam and back at Bree.

''Laddies firts.'' Adam and I said simultaneously. Bree looked at us like we were crazing.

''Okay, but if I'm going down, I'm taking you with me!'' Bree said then grabbed my shirt and we headed out the room. Adam followed in our foot steps.

''Where is he?'' Bree asked in a confused face.

''Who cares Bree, we won.'' I said, doing my 'we won dance.'

_**Bree POV**_

I rolled my eyes looking at Leo. Adam looked confused for a moment. Then there was Trent walking up to us. Leo didn't seem to noticed.

''Uhhh, L-Leo.'' I said as Adam and I were backing up slowly towards the caf'a door.

''Oh come on guys, We won, isn't this great?'' Leo said with his happy dancing towards us as we were backing up. Leo stopped with his happy dancing.

''Come on guys,I thought we won.''

''That's because we didn't.'' I said looking at Trent. Leo's eye lids fell.

''he's right behind me isn't he?'' Leo asked. Adam I both nodded in frightening. Leo sighed in annoyed. Then he turned around.

''Alright Trent, you got us, we surrender.'' Leo said putting his hands up a little.

Trent laughed at us.

''Huh.'' We all said in confused.

''Uhh, I'm confused.'' I said.

''You guys just will not quite, will you?'' Trent said balling his fist up walking towards us.

''Is it the right time to run, right about now?'' Adam asked in my ear a little. I shook my head in annoyed.

''You see? I think we got off on the wrong foot here.'' Leo said.

''You coud've said that hours ago.'' Trent said.

''Now?'' Adam asked.

''Now.'' I said, then we all ran.

''Heeey, I wasn't finished.'' Trent whined, stomping his foot.

_**Hey guys how was that, I really hope you liked it, I'm sorry I havn't been updating in a long, long, LONG Time. but I updated!. so I feel free to review and i'll see you later! BYE! XD**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chase's pov**

_**Still raining, Lightning, and thundering.**_

I walked in he living room sratching my arm. I looked at the floor and saw rat dropings everywhere.

I slung my mouth open a little. This was NOT a pretty sight to see.

Mr. Davenport came walking in a long with Douglas wth a rat cage.

They stopped a stared down at the floor. They both looked at me. I looked back.

Mr. Davenport was about to say something.

''Don't ask.'' I interupted.

Later after cleaning the floors. I sat on the couch as Mr. Davenport gave me some goo and he put some on my arms and face.

''Are you sure this goo will work?'' I asked watching him.

''I'm sure Chase now hold still.'' Mr. Davenport said. Dougals was sitting on the edge of the couch.

''I don't think the goo will work Donnie.'' Douglas said.

''Don't think negitive, think possitive.'' Davenport said still putting the goo on my amrs.

''Okay... I am possitive the goo won't work.'' Douglas said. We looked at him. Dougals sruggled him shoulders. Mr. Davenport sighed.

''Okay all done.'' Davenport said. Douglas and Mr. Davenport get up.

''Hey, what color is this goo?'' I asked, getting up.

''Ummm. Purple.'' He anweserd.

''Are you sure Donnie.'' Diouglas started grabbing the goobucket from Davenports hands.

''it looks black.'' Douglas said. ''Well you picked it out.'' Davenport said. Douglas looked at him. Doiglas frowned. ''What?'' I asked. ''It's black, Donald!'' Dougals said. ''Hey, you picked it out not me.'' Davenport said.

''We got the wrong goo again.'' Douglas said disapointed.

''You should have said something.'' Douglas said.

''Well the goo looked purple when I was putting it on Chase.''

Douglas sighed.

''Well I geuss Chase is allergic to all tipes of goo than.'' Dougals said.

''No! okay we are going to find more.'' Davenport said.

''How Donnie?''

''I don't know.''

''Be back Chase.'' Davenport said then they walked down stairs.

**Donald's POV**

Dougals and I were in the lab looking for that purple goo.

''I can't find it anywhere.''Douglas said walking towards me.

''Well keep looking.''

I was looking for the goo when, I stubbled across a mouse trap.

''Aw!'' It cought my two fingurs. Douglas turned around and stared at me.

''What?'' He said in annoyed.

''Nothing.''

Later...

''I found it!'' Dougals said, speed walking in the kitchen.

''WE, found it.'' I said pointing two of my hurt fingurs up.

''Okay Chase let's.'' Douglas said walking over to Chase who was asleep on the couch.

I saw him sleeping peiceful.

''Donald?''

''I know.'' I also saw him sweating a lot.

''Donald?''

''I know.''

''What do we do now?'' Douglas whispered.

''I don't know.'' I said.

''Do we wake him?'' Douglas asked.

''I think we should just let him sleep.'' I insisted.

''Good idea, but why is he sweating?'' Douglas whispered.

''Douglas you know why he's sweating.''

''The goo?'' he said.

I sighed in annoyed.

**Bree's POV**

I walking towards Adams locker with Leo.

''Okay, I want, this rain, to go away'' I complained to Leo and Adam.

''Tell me about it, I can't get a sun tan if it doesn't.'' Adam said. Leo and I stared at Adam as he shook his head.

''Anyways Trent won't stop chasing us.'' Bree said.

''Yeah this is really getting old.'' Leo said with his arms crossed. I sighed in annoyed.

''That's it.'' I said putting my bag down.

''Bree what are you doing.'' Leo said.

I turned around

''Doing what's right.''

**Leo's POV**

Adam walked towards me.

''Oh cool is she getting a sun tan too.'' Adam said.

''Not fair.'' he gasped. I rolled my eyes.

we walked to where Bree was going.

''why are you doing this? what' s wrong with you?'' Bree asked a Trent's girlfriend.

''UH, excuse me?''

''you heard me. why wont you just apolijize to Trent instead of watching him fight for you, although that wouldn't be a bad idea, but still!''

''Just leave alone okay.'' She walked away.

''Whoa Bree.'' I said

''What?'' Bree said.

''That was cool.'' I said.

''Oh thanks well I din't tell that girl.''

''Still, great job.'' I said.

''I couldv'e done better.'' Adam said.

''Sun tan.'' Adam said. We looked at Adam.

''Where is this coming from?'' Bree asked in confused.

''I don't know.'' I lip said as I sruggled my shoulders. Then we walked away.

**Hey guys! how was that so far. I'm sorry I havn't updated in a long time. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Anyways, I'll catch ya later on the next chapter. BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Douglas pov**_

I was in the living room sitting in a chair in front of Chase while he was still sleeping on the couch. I had the goo in a bucket beside me putting it on Chase's arms and face. He moved a lot. But never woke up. Yet. Doanld walked in. He looked at me in the eyes.

''Wha- Dougals what are doing?'' He shouted a little.

''What does it look like I'm doing, I'm putting goo on him.''

''Yeah the wrong goo, Douglas put that down and let him sleep.'' I got up.

''Good, he was moving a lot.'' I said. Donbald rolled his eyes. I saw mouse traps in his hand.

''What are you doing with those?'' I asked pointing at them.

''Oh I'm setting up mouse traps everwhere so that way we'll catch them more quicker, now help me. Since you're BOARD.''

''I am NOT BOARD.'' I said then he turned towards me.

''I'm on it.'' I said then walked off.

**Leo's pov **

I walked towards Bree and saw that she was on her phone.

''Uh Bree. What are you doing?'' I asked.

''I and TRYING, to call Mr. Davenport, Not shush.'' She explained.

''Hm.''

We both saw Adam sitting in a beach chair with beach clothes on with sandles and sunglass on eating a hot dog and drinking out of a papper cup.

''Adam?'' Bree and I said.

''What are doing?'' I asked. Bree and I walked a little closer.

''And where did you get the clothes.'' Bree asked.

''I found them in the 'Lost and found'.'' Adam said.

''Okay.''

''The're mine!'' Adam shouted, covering his clothes with his hands, then took a bite of his hotdog. Bree and I took a step back.

Then the lights cut off. Princaple Perry walked out with a flash light on her face.

''Listen up, I come, in peice.'' Perry said.

The flash light started to mess up.

''I-'' Princaple Perry got cut off by the flash light.

''Stuppid flashlight!'' Princaple Perry banged on it. Bree and I looked at each other. The light turned back on. ''What does a gir got to do to get some light around here?huh.'' Perry said then walked towards us. ''You could let us go home.'' I said with a fake smile.

''Not gonna happen Dooley, I got this place on lock down, and if you try to ecape, I will put you in detentchin.'' Bree supper speed and hit the door. She walked back. She looked at Princaple Perry while rubbing her hurt face

''Oww!''

''Ha! Told you. Now If you will eacuse me.'' Princaple Perry said walking over to Adam.

''I have a half eaten hotdog, and a drink to attend to.''

Adam pulled out a snackcake.

''I'll take that.'' Princaple Perry took the snack cake away from Adam. She walked off.

''Not what are we gonna do?'' I asked.

''This is bad.'' Adam said.

''I know.'' Bree said.

''No I mean she took my hotdog, drink, and snack cake.'' We rolled our eyes.

**Chase's Pov**

I woke up and saw goo all over my arms. But that's not all I saw. I saw a mouse on the my blanket. I screamed.

''Ahhhhhh.'' I quicklt hopped up pushing the blankets off.

Davenport and Douglas ran in the living room.

''What!?'' They shouted.'' I sighed in reliefe putting a hand up to my heart. ''Hey he's up.'' Douglas said.

''Yeah, now what was that screaming?'' Davenport asked. I sighed.

''We have GOT to get rid of those mice.'' I said.

''And why and I sweating?'' I asked them, feeling my forehead. ''Well it's probably that goo you're allergic to.'' Davenport explained. Douglas felt my forehead. ''You are a little warm.'' Douglas said. I sighed in annoyed.

''Can we just please figure out how we're gonna catch the mice instead of focusing on me?'' I asked.

''Fine.'' Davenport said.

''Thank you.'' I said. Mr. Davenport walked in front of me and turned around.

''Although we could just take your temperture and then we could-''

''Mr. Davenport.'' I said in annoyed.

''Okay.'' Davenport said.

Later.

* * *

We we in the lab putting mouse traps everwhere. I was staqrting to feel itchy again.

''Hey!'' I heard Douglas shout. He was looking at me. ''Stop you're gonna make it worse.'' He said walking towards me. ''Okay I am gonna find you some good goo come Douglas.'' ''Oh and Chase wait up stairs.'' Davenport said. I walked up stairs scrathing my arms and my face.

''And NO scratching.'' Douglas shout. Pointing at me.

_**Hey guys How was that so far! I'm really sorry I haven't been updating a log time. Soooooooo SORRY. BUT here I am now. Let me know if I spelled anything wrong, I don't really have spell check. So if you can feel free to review, and catch ya on the next chapter. BYE!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! here is chapter 8 I hope you guys like it. I did**** change the name a little, so if you guys don't like it, then I'll change it back to the way it was. **

**Sorry if it's a little sort, I will make it a little long on the next chapter. So enjoy!**

**Chase's pov**

I was in the living trying not to scratch my arms and face. For some reason, my legs started to burn like fire. I started to scratch. Oh god that was a bad Idea.

I walked off to the kitchen and poured water on my legs with a washcloth.

It felt good at the moment. But it started to sting again. I grabbed the washcloth and headed back on the couch.

I laid it on my leg. I then started coughing. I wish they would hurry up.

**Donalds Pov**

We finally found the right right goo for Chase. So Douglas and I walked back up stairs. Only to find Chase covered in rashes and sweat. We rushed to him.

''What happened to you?'' I asked.

''I don't know.'' He replied still laying on the couch.

''Well luckily we found a cure for you, sit up.'' I said. He sat up.

''Hey, Mr. Davenport. I thank I'm just allergic to goo. Can you just creat something else instead? Like loation that can cure me.''

''Well. I don't see why not buddy. But we have to see if this will work.''

''Okay.'' I said, not really sure if this will work.

He rubbed goo all over my back and arms. Douglas helped put goo all over my skin.

Leo's Pov

We were just hanging out near Adam's locker when, Trent came.

''Okay what is it gonna take for you to apolijize, huh.''

''Face it Trent. We're done.'' Bree said walking up to Trent.

''Done?''

''Yeah. Done.''

''The're-'' I interupted her

''HUHMMM.''

''We're not gonna run away from you anymore. Come on guys. We're going home.'' Bree said.

''Hop on my back.''

''But Princable Perry said-''

''I know what she said Adam-''

''Fine.''

We hoped on her back and she super speed to the door. As she did the door was set up by an alarm. We hoped off quickly as Princable Perry ran out of her office.

''Ah ha! Gotcha.'' Princable Perry said. Walking out with PJ's on while holding stuffed bunny in her hand.

''Princable Perry, why do you have an alarm on the doors when you lacked all the doors?'' Bree said.

''But not this one, see. I knew you guys were gonna escape when you had the chance. Now, if you would escuse me. I have an important nap to attend to.''

''Well now what?'' Adam asked throwing his hands up.

''I guess we have to stay until schools out.'' I replied.

''Yeah.'' Bree added.

''Well. I don't like to brag but. Guess who's sleeping in the library.'' Adam said.

''Meeeeee.'' Adam whispered as he pointed at himself with his thumbs.

He then walked off. Then the power went off.

_**Hey guys. How was that so far. I really hope you guys enjoyed that. I finally updated, I know it's been a LONG time. But. I did it. So, Yeah. If You guys have any Ideas for the next Chapter. That would be great. If you don't that's okay. Feel free to review. and I will see you guys later.**_

_**Stay Awesome!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chase's pov**_

I was on the couch scratching at my arms,legs and face. My back was also itchy. I saw 3 mice run across the floor and under the couch.

''Ahh!'' I screamed and culred up the couch.

and Douglas in the kitchen.

''What!?'' They shouted with a baseball bat their hand. I hopped up walking towards them.

''Mr. Davenport, those mice are driving me crazy can we get rid of them.'' They sighed looking at each other.

''We tried that Chase it wouldn't work.'' He replied.

''Well try harder.''

They sighed again. Douglas stepped in front of Mr. Davenport.

''Hey have you been scratching at your arms?'' Douglas asked pointing at them. I looked down at them and see that the're all red and a little bit bloody.

''Uhhh.'' I said.

''Noooo.'' I said as I hid my arms behind my back.

''Chase you are not supposed to scratch your arms you hear me. You will make it worse.'' Davenport scoled me.

''Go sit down Chase,'' Douglas said. I sighed and turned around to go sit down.

They both walked in to the sink. Douglas walked back with mittens and Davenport walked back with duck tap. ''What are you guys doing?'' I said.

''Strap him down.'' Mr. Davenport quickly told him. Douglas grabbed my arms.

''Wait what! no Douglas stop, hey get off of me!'' I shouted as he laid me down. He sat on me trying to put the mittens on my hands. But I refuse. Mr. Davenport got on top of me and ducked taped the mittens to my hands.

''you know this is actually kind of soothing.'' I said.

''Hmm thank you.'' They said.

''Now get of me!''

''Not until we're done now hold still.'' Mr. Davenport said. I sighed. He got done tapping the mittens to my hands they got up.

''Really.''

''Yep.'' They replied. I sighed then got up. ''Sit down.'' Douglas said Mr. Davenport pushed me down.

''Now what amI gonna do?'' I asked.

''Well you start by not scratching.'' Mr. Davenport said.

''Now will you ascuse us.'' Davenport starts.

''WE have some mice to catch.'' Douglas added.

They walked away leaving me an evil laugh. I sighed.

* * *

I walked in the kitchen trying to open the drawer to the selveweres. After 3 minutes of trying to open it, I finally maniged. I picked up a fork with my mouth. Then I scratched my arms with it. They might of tapped my hands, But they didn't tape my arms that's for sure. After 10 minutes of scratching my arms, Mr. Davenport and Douglas walked in. They stopped in front me and I stopped scratching.

''Chase! Davenport.'' Mr. Davenport scoled.

I dropped the fork from out of my mouth. They both grabbed my arm and sat me down on the couch. Mr. Davenport grabbed the duck tape and tapped my mouth.

''There.''

I glared at them with my eyebrows down.

They walked away.

* * *

I was sat on the couch and I was sracthing my arms on the couch.

Mr Davenport walked in with Douglas holding a cage with mice in it.

''Chase guess what we-''

''What are you doing?'' Davenport asked.

Douglas laid the cage down on the table. And they both grabbed my arms and a chair in the middle of the floor and tied me to a chair with my hands tied behind the back of the chair. I stood up with chair still attached to me. They pushed me down and tied my feet together. They stood up.

''Stay here.'' Douglas said.

''Hey get me out of here Mr. Davenport this isn't funny guys.'' I mumbled under the tape.

I was struggling and fell on the floor to the right side.

I tried to stand up and sat back down with the chair still attached to me. But then fell backwords.

**Bree's POV**

I paced back and forth on my phone.

''Bree, what are you doing?'' Leo asked.

''I'm TRYING to call Mr. Davenport to came pick us up.'' I said.

''We have no service.'' I said.

''Yeah that's becase it's raining. and Thundering.'' Leo said.

''I know that LEO.''

''Hey wheres Adam'' I asked.

We then saw Adam drove up with a golfcart, but he wasn't driving it, some guys were were pushing it.

''Um, Adam.'' I said.

''What are you doing?'' I asked walking to him along with Leo.

''Duh, what does it look like I'm doing, I'm driving a Golfcart.'' He explained.

''Uh no you're just making some guys push it for you.'' I said.

''*Gasp* how did you know?'' He said looking at us.

''Because we can see them.''

He looked behind him and saw the two guys the two guys waved at him with sweat pouring down there facees. He turned back around and looked at us.

''Is it bad?'' He asked squenting his face alittle. Leo and I rolleed outr eyes. Leo walked around and turned the golfcart on.

''Wait, Adam why didn't you drive it?'' Leo asked.

''What and wast the gas.'' He replied getting out.

''Yes Adam that's the point.'' I said walking towards them.

''Wait, Adam where did you even get a golfcart?'' I asked.

''See that where you come in.'' He said.

''Yeah. WHERE? Did you GET it?'' I asked.

''Adam was looking up at space

''Adam?!'' We asked. ''Huh. Oh sorry I was dreaming of me driving the golfcart on the beach.'' He said. I shook my head.

''Where did you get this?'' Leo asked.

''Oh I got from a pawn shop at the back of the school.''

''Adam. We don't have a Pawn shop in the back of the school.'' I corrected. He frowned.

''oh, well why were there bags of trash then huh.'' He said standing up with a smile.

I turned around to face him. he was standing next to Leo.

''Adam, that's a dump.''

''*Gasp* My golfcart is not a dump.'' He said. I rolled his eyes.

''If it is, than why was with the trash?'' He asked giving me smart look.

''Because Adam, it is trash.''

''Don't litsen to her Leo, She doesn't know what she's saying.''

Loe looked at him like he was crazy. ''You don't either.'' Leo said.

''*Gasp* How could you say that, never wonna hear that word again.'' He said then walked next to me.

''I'm on her teem.'' He said.

We looked at Adam. I then smelled something that was groas. ''What's that smell?'' I asked. Then Leo sniffed.

''Eww.'' Leo said hthen holding his nose. I did to.

''Adam that golfcart stinks, Hm take it out of here.'' I said holding my nose. He sighed. ''Fine. Come on Golfy.'' He said then hopped on and drove off. Leo and I let go. I checked my phone. ''Hey, my phone has singnle now.'' I said.

''Really.'' Leo asked.

''Yeah.'' I said.

Leo checked his phone. ''hey mine does to.'' Then then power went out.

''Now it's gone.''

_**Hey guys how was that so far, I really hope you guys liked it. What do you think what's gonna happen next? I know there wasn't much in here. But there might be a lot in the next one so. I'll see you guys later. Bye! :)**_

_**PS: If you guys have any Ideas for next one I would so use them. If you don't Still. That's okay. Bye. **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 :)**

_**Guest: Thank you! And YES! I updated.**_

_**Unknowndiva:**__** Thank you! Updated.**_

_**EmotionalDreamer101: Chapter 3: **__**Thank you lol! I;m glad It was funny!**_

_**TheBionicRebel: Chapter 2: Thank you. Yeah Donald putting the mitts on Chase, was pretty funny.**_

**_machomatthew29350: Chapter 1: _****_Thank you! I'm glad you liked it._**

**Hey guys, here is Chapter 10. Enjoy!.**

**Chase's pov**

I was in a chair tied up when Mr. Davenport and Douglas walked in with a bottle of lotion in there hand.

''Okay Chase.'' Davenport said, Then He and Douglas untied me. I sat got up quickly facing Mr. Davenport and Douglas.

''You tied me up!'' I shouted pointing at Mr. Davenport. He smiled with a small laugh. Then they both sat me down on couch.

''And I'm glad we DID.'' Douglas said.

''Are you okay?'' Davenport asked while sitting me down.

''Yeah.'' I replied.

''Good because Douglas and finally fix it.''

''We created, lotion. Just like you asked us to do.'' Douglas said showing me.

''Okay, now can we cure me?''

''Sure.'' He said with a frown. They both sat down next to me and put it all over my face and arms.

**Bree's pov**

''Hey I have single again!'' I said looking at my phone.

''Hey me too!.'' Leo said looking at his phone. Adam walked towards us.

''Hey it looks like the storm's clearing up.'' Adam said. We all looked.

''Yes!'' I said excitedly.

''Now we can go home.'' Leo said.

''Yep.'' I said.

''Now lets go before Principle Perry catches us.'' I said. As we took a step, Trent walked to us.

''Sup, Ladies.'' Trent said. We turned around. We saw him rapping his arms around his girlfriend.

''Trent.'' We all said.

''So um. Me and my girls back together.'' He said.

''That's great TRENT.'' I said sassy. We tuned around.

''Although that running was fun.'' Trent said. We turned back around and faced Trent.

''What?'' Leo asked.

''Yeah. You, could have done more.'' Trent added.

''What are talking about Trent?'' I asked.

''Oh yeah, you didn't notice?'' He said.

''Notice what?'' Adam asked in confused.

''Oh, you haven't notice that Me and my girls back together, Yeah!'' He said letting go of his girlfriend putting his hands up and excitement. Then put his hands down.

''Since when?'' Leo asked.

''Few hours ago Duh, you guys are dumb.'' Trent replied looking the other way. But we stopped him.

''Whoa wait.'' I said walking in front of him with Adam and Leo.

''Then why were still chasing us?'' I asked.

''Because it's FUN.'' He replied.

''You guys run like little girls.'' He then walked away with his girlfriend.

''Hey I am a girl!'' I shouted at him. I turned to my siblings. I sighed in annoyed.

''Lets go home.'' I said.

''Oh before we go home, can we stop to drop off that golf cart.'' Ada said.

''You didn't drop it off!?'' I asked.

''Yeah.'' Adam said.

''CAN This day get any worse!?'' I said.

''Get on my back.'' I said. So they did. We went home.

We walked through the door and we saw Chase MR Davenport Douglas in the kitchen. They looked at us.

''Oh. Hey guys.'' I said putting my bags down.

''Oh, hey guys.'' Chase said with a smile walking toward us.

''Ahh!'' Leo, Adam and I screamed looking at Chase's face.

''What's all over your face Chase?'' Leo asked. Chase touched his face.

''Oh it's cream.''

''Yeah, don't worry guys it's just cream Douglas and I put all over his face, and arms.'' Mr. Davenport explained walking over to us.

''Don't forget about Legs and back.'' Douglas announced walking towards us.

''Yeah they finally found a cure.'' Chase said looking at his arms, then back at us.

''A cure?'' I asked.

''Yeah.''

''Oh is it that goo that you were allergic Chase.'' Leo laughed. Adam and I also laughed. Chase walked a little closer to Leo.

''Never speak of it.'' He said pointing a finger at him. Then backed away away. Then Tasha walked in.

''Oh hey guys, the storms cleared up.'' She said.

''Oh really.'' Douglas said.

''Yeah, Hey I'll be right back, then I'll get started on supper okay.'' She said.

''Okay.''We all replied. She walked up stairs. I sighed sitting on the couch.

''What's your problem?'' Chase asked me.

''To day has been. THE longest. Day of my life.'' I said. Chase laughed a little.

''Tell me about, mine, has been longer.'' He said

''Hm, Yeah.'' I said. Then Adam and Leo sat down on the couch.

''Ahhhh!'' We all glanced at Tasha's screaming. She rushed down stairs with her eat up slippers in here hand. She was mad.

''Who did this!?'' She said holding them up. Chase looked at Mr. Davenport and Douglas like they did something.

''Heh. You know, It's a really funny story.'' Mr. Davenport said with a fake laugh and smile.

''Donald!'' Chase, Mr. Davenport and Douglas ran to the lab. We all looked at each other in stares.

''What just happened?'' I asked.

''I have know Idea.'' Leo said. Then there was suddenly a white mouse running across the floor and stopped.

''Ah!'' Leo, Adam and I screamed.

''Uh. Is that a mouse?'' I asked pointing at it.

''Uh, Bree I think there 2 of them.'' Leo said. Adam looked closely.

''He look it's the three blind mice.'' Adam said smiling. We looked at him. I looked confused sitting back along with Leo.

**The End! Sorry**

**Hey guys how was that. Sorry it's the end of this story. But I hope you guys enjoyed this story. It was very fun for me to write and for you guys and fun for you guys to read. But anyways. Sorry guys I know, I hit the end. But don't worry I'll still update on others:) So I really hope you guys loved it. Feel free to review. Thank you for the funny amazing comments. So Yeah! BYE GUYS!**


End file.
